My Heart and Soul
by SuperKitty12340
Summary: Hide has died and Kaneki finds his way back to England where he used to live under the name Harry Potter, now he is back and the adventure gets more exciting with a touch of romance thrown in for good luck. Currently rewriting, new chapter 1 won't tie into old chapter 2... Sorry
1. Masks

**~Chapter 1: Masks~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter, I also don't claim that I do. Please support the official releases of both these wonderful series.**

Kaneki stared at the large iron gate in front of him; his unused magic reached out, testing the wards around the school. The wards were warm and welcomed him like a mother would, he smiled as he extended his hand, caressing the buzzing walls. As soon as he knew that the protective magic around the school accepted him, he leaped over the gate, his body just brushing the iron spikes that sat upon the gate's bars.

It had been two years since he had seen the castle, so much had happened in those years that whenever he thought about it, it seemed like a lifetime. He took his time and slowly hiked up the pathway that led to the first castle door, the one he would have taken as a second year. He could remember his first year; the troll and Voldemort stood out more prominently than any other situation he had found himself in, though, he could still remember meeting many interesting people.

One person that had caught his eye was Heir Malfoy, otherwise known as Draco Malfoy. The boy had intrigued him with the mask he wore, and Kaneki knew he was wearing one because he himself had been hiding at that time. He had to act like a typical Gryffindor, he had to pretend to be an arrogant and spoiled brat.

He had to act weak.

Inside though, hiding under all those cocky grins and thin limbs, was a boy who was strong and could outwit men ten times his age. He couldn't show this side of him to anyone, they all had expectations and each person had their own vision of what he should be like. Ronald visioned that he was weak person that could be easily mooched off of, Hermione only saw him as a person in need of mental guidance, and the list could go on.

Draco did the same as he had once done and hid his true self away from the world, however, their situations turned out to be very different. Kaneki, when he was younger, wanted to fit in, to belong, but he knew that would never happen with how he actually acted. Draco protected himself with his mask, he wanted to hid his true feelings away from his Death Eater father and friends.

He now stood in front of the Great Hall door, cringing as memories assaulted his mind. Kaneki was nervous and yet that was all hidden by a new mask, a mask that hid away all the insecurities he felt and the sadness that came from losing a friend.

A tear dropped from his uncovered eye, it wasn't followed by more as if knowing that it wasn't the time nor place to mourn the death of his best friend, Hide. He could fondly remember when they first met; Kaneki had just been given a new name and a family to stay with after his Aunt and Uncle abandoned him in Japan. Soon after he started attending school, quickly moving up in grades because of his high IQ; another student moved up as quick as he did. Because of their close age, and the fact that they were bullied for being the youngest and shortest 3rd year senior high school students, the two became fast friends and discovered that they shared many interests.

They both graduated early, getting top marks in everything, however, they did have their own specialties. Kaneki attended Kamii University, hoping to get a degree in Japanese literature, Hide, following his best friend, attended the same university but worked in the Department of International Studies.

Only a few months had gone by before everything changed, causing Kaneki's life to spiral out of control.

Stretching his arm out, Kaneki lightly touched the door and watched in shock as it opened. He noticed as hundreds of different coloured eyes turned towards him and stared, Kaneki felt goose bumps raise on his lightly coloured arms as his hands twitched. He needed to hurt himself again, he needed to feel some kind of pain to keep himself grounded, but before he could get too deep within his thoughts a figure stood up.

"Who are you?" It asked, and Kaneki didn't know how to fully answer that question. Who was he? Well, he was Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One but he was also Kaneki Ken, One-Eyed Ghoul, Eyepatch and Centipede.

"Well, I am many things." He answered quickly after contemplating just who he was.

"I require a name," it smiled, Kaneki could see some form taking shape and knew it was someone from his past, someone he had blocked from his memories to the point of erasing their existence from his image, "First and last, if you will."

"Ken Kaneki, please just call me Kaneki," he nodded in greeting to the five tables, a small, unnoticeable smile set upon his face.

"And why are you here in my school?" Slowly, an image of the person was forming, Kaneki could remember bright blue eyes that glowed maliciously while the rest of the face formed a grandfatherly smile.

"Because I was once a student here, and I think I should like to return." Kaneki blinked at them with his one free eye.

"Student? I have never met you before in my life, how are you a student of mine?"

"Just look a little closer." He brushed his white hair out of his face, showing a scar that he has had for most of his life, a lightning bolt that sat above his right eye.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Dumbledore's eyes grew dark as a chilling smile appeared on his face, his arms spread wide as he laughed 'joyfully'.

When getting confirmation, the Headmaster looked around at his students and gleefully announced the return of one of their own. He received an applause for his trouble; Gryffindors jumped around their table, several glanced at Dumbledore questioning him before smiling as they received confirmation. This all didn't go unnoticed by Kaneki, who quickly strolled in the room, away from the doorway.

He noticed that Draco was staring at him with mix emotions, and moved to the Slytherin table with ease. He didn't really care about the gasps or the shocked faces, he just shoved a girl with a pug face away from Draco's side and sat down beside him, a hand out in front of him.

Like many of the others in the room, the blond fourteen-year-old looked surprised but took the offered hand anyway, smiling when it was firmly shaken.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing here?" The girl who he had shoved away suddenly spoke to him, leaving his ears ringing. Even when trying to speak quietly, the girl had a screech in her voice that made it sound like she was trying to imitate a squawking bird.

"I thought it was obvious that he is currently siting." A voice from the other side of the table piped up, and Kaneki saw that it was Blaise Zanbini one of the more neutral Slytherins in the entire school.

Beside the white-haired teen, Draco snickered lightly before hiding it behind a disgusted look. For several minutes no one did anything but stare at the changed Boy-Who-Lived, a person who once gagged at the mention of snakes was now sitting among them like they had always been the best of friends. No one knew what to do, how could their Saviour abandon them for atrocious beings like the children of the Death Eaters?

"Harry, my boy. Why don't you sit with Gryffindor," The headmaster suggested, smiling smugly as if knowing the boy would obey his every command.

"No thank you," Kaneki answered from where he was sitting. The dinner was invading him with scents of rotten food and he couldn't distinguish one type of mouldy cheese from the next.

"Harry!" A howling pair of voices seized his attention and he winced when he noticed that it was Hermione and another girl who had called his old name.

Why was he here again? Why did he feel the urge to come back to a place that judged him based on how he behaved? He just wanted to be somewhere safe, somewhere where he could mourn the death of his friend and contemplate the others. Others, he hadn't thought about how they'd react, he had only thought about the blood pooling out of Hide's side and the last words he had ever said, "Let's go home."

An arm grabbed hold of his, attempting to wrench him out of his seat. However, even with the limb yanking on his sleeve, he managed to stay seated.

"Harry," the appendage was tied to a whining voice, "Come sit with us."

"No." He said shortly.

The person gasped, letting go of his arm as he glared at her. He didn't know this girl, though he assumed it was Ronald's little sister, Ginerva, based on their identical features. In fact, the two looked so alike, they could have been mistaken as twins.

"I actually never belonged with Gryffindor in the first place. I think I am much more comfortable sitting here, where I was always meant to be."


	2. The Sorting Hat

**~My Heart and Soul: Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Tokyo Ghoul – belonging to Sui Ishida - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

 _He gritted his teeth as more blood spilled out on the floor, he wobbled slightly before falling the floor in his own gore. His hands were coated in it as he smiled up at his white-haired friend, "I ran into a little trouble out there."_

 _/_

When the students of Hogwarts came back into the Great Hall the next morning, they were shocked to see the white-haired male from last night, sitting on an old stool with the Sorting Hat in his hands. They sat at their house tables, waiting for the food to appear while they watched the teen, he looked better now, most of them mused as they stared at his clean clothing and blank face.

After several minutes of being stared at, Kaneki started throwing glares around to anyone and everyone who would so much as glance at him; it seemed as though his old friends and his old enemy were the most curious about his presence, but then again, they were pretty smart. Finally finished with sending glares at everyone, he sat there just staring at the ground listlessly; the white-haired male was suddenly starting to hate himself for giving into the Headmaster's compromise. The old man didn't want the once-boy-who-lived to be resorted but after a few minutes of thinking he gave in for one condition, Kaneki got sorted in front of three different schools, and the teen just knew he was going to mention his old name by "accident".

Kaneki could feel himself getting impatient as other teens sat on the wooden benches, surrounded by friends and possibly family; he sighed, drawing the attraction of the students closest to him, he missed everyone at Anteiku, even Tsukiyama, who wasn't really part of the coffee group that he used to hang out with. 'Though,' Kaneki thought, 'I might only miss his craziness, it was the only thing that seemed to keep me from going insane.'

The teen could remember the voices in his head, the ones that whispered things to him, horrible things; one night he couldn't take it anymore and had tried to get rid of them by getting to the source, his brain. He had been sitting in a dark alley, pulling out his hair and damaging what source of skin he could get that was closest to the object of his distress, that was how Tsukiyama found him. The man had acted as if nothing was different about him as if he was still the same Kaneki that liked Takatsuki Sen, that was naive, the same Kaneki who had cried often since he became a half-ghoul. Tsukiyama had spoken nothing but craziness to him that night but, by God, how that craziness had saved him.

While in his memories, Kaneki hadn't been paying attention to anything around him, oh, he was aware -his battle trained mind would expect nothing less-, he just hadn't been paying attention to any of the conversations and thus missed out on the first half of what the Headmaster had said, it wasn't until the man "accidentally" said Harry Potter, did he start paying attention again.

"-Harry Pott, er, I mean, Kaneki Ken would like to get a resorting as he feels he would be unwelcomed in his old house at his current state." The old man had finished off, a smile on his face and an annoying bright twinkle in his teen could feel a growl building up in his throat; he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, it wouldn't do him any good to go ghoul in a room full of school children. Eyes closed, the teen lifted the hat, placing it on his head; it felt different but, then again, he has grown enough for the hat to fit him.

'Ah, Mr. Potter. Back again?' the voice in Kaneki's head had shocked him, though he showed no outward signs to those watching him. The teen frowned at the name Potter before asking the hat to call him Kaneki, the hat apologized before continuing, 'My, my, you have changed quite a bit; you're certainly more cunning than your younger self ever was and you certainly have more ambition. I think you already know where you will be sent to.'

'As I am now, I don't think I could fit in anywhere else.' The teen answered the silent questioned that had drifted into the air.

'Alright then, better be,' the hat's mouth opened wide to shout out the house that it had chosen based on the whiteheads personality, "SLYTHERIN!"

The gray eyes of the teen opened to see faces of shock and disbelief staring back at him, some quickly morphed into betrayal. A red-head, who wore black robes, a red tie and a badge that proudly stated what house he belonged in, jumped up from where he was sitting and pointed his finger to the-now-Slytherin, "He's gone dark, he has! He's gone and betrayed us all!"

A voice behind him shouted an indignant, "Mr. Weasley," but really did nothing to stop the angered teen, who continued to rant, trying to gain support from others around him, the only person who seemed to agree with him was a frizzy-haired girl who had been sitting next to him.

People around the Weasley were quickly angered, the teen had been off his rocker ever since the search parties - the ones that were trying to find Harry - found out that their hero had been abused, the redhead had loudly exclaimed, when he found out, that Harry Bloody Potter was just trying to get more attention then they already had; the brown-haired girl, Granger, had joined in with him, stating that it wasn't in any fact books about the boy-who-lived and therefore could not be true. Soon after that, the two students had turned from two of the most popular students to outcasts, especially in their own house.

Kaneki stood up and started to walk towards the Slytherin table, his old friend stood the moved himself to get in the way but the slightly younger teen just pushed passed him, keeping his eyes on the window in front of him, it gave a reflection. The white-headed teen saw the redhead run at him, arm pulled back, hand clenched in a fist; Kaneki turned, grabbing the fist before twisting the elder teen's arm, forcing him to turn with his arm trapped behind his back.

"Ron!" cried out Granger, who had been smirking in glee when she had seen what her boyfriend was about to do, she was now looking shocked, 'Harry had never been that fast, he was always so slow, unless it was someone else's' life on the line.'

Ron was shaking, what had happened to the small, naive boy he first met; this wasn't the old Harry, something had happened to change him; that was something that Ron didn't want to find out.

"Try it again and you might find your arm somewhere else entirely." was said menacingly into the redhead's ear before the weight on his back left.

Kaneki was seated at the Slytherin's table five minutes later, ignoring others around him as he placed his down on the wood, it was too cold against his head but he couldn't bring himself to lift his head up. The food soon arrived and everyone was eating it joyously, the-once-Gryffindor lifted his head before grabbing a few pieces of fruit which he nibbled disheartedly; the white head wasn't enjoying the food and had to fight the urge to vomit.

'Rotten mandarin and moldy apples for breakfast. Lovely!'

The fourteen's head could be found on the table once more as he tried to swallow to the bile that continuously showed up in his mouth, begging to be let out. This was how Severus Snape found the teen; he stared at the younger man, not sure if he should interrupt whatever was happening or if he should give the child his schedule, he didn't have time to decide as Kaneki lifted his head up to glare at him for staring.

"Yes?" The younger asked politely once he realized it who it was.

"I've been asked to give you your schedule, Mr. Ken," Severus announced before handing over said piece of paper.

A confused look passed over the teenager's face before his eyes widened in realization, "My last name isn't Ken, it's Kaneki," when the teacher opened his mouth with his own confused look, the younger quickly finished with, "Japanese customs." With a nod the teacher left the student, heading back to his own seat at the head table.

 **Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and your votes! I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a while, after I posted the first chapter I became ill and was put on continuous bed rest. When I finally felt good enough I went to write a chapter, only to find that I couldn't figure out how to start it. Again, I apologise for not writing for a while.**

 **VOTES:**

 **Tsukiyama - 8 (Due to high votes I added a little paragraph with the two together, if he continues to be the most voted I will add more of their secret story in the chapters.)**

 **Draco - 2**

 **Charlie - 2**

 **Voldemort - 2**

 **Lucius - 1**


	3. The Library

**~My Heart and Soul: Chapter 3 - The Library~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Tokyo Ghoul – belonging to Sui Ishida - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

 _Kaneki reached out to stop his friend - Hide - from falling face forward in his blood, his eyes narrowing in sadness as he held onto his friend's shoulder, keeping him steady. He closed his eyes looking away as Hide moaned in pain, tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

'Why did I come back here again?' Kaneki questioned himself as he stared at what he could and would only call a stupid idiot. The white haired teen had been minding his own business, avoiding contact with any of the other students at Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang combined; it wasn't until he had finished his first week did he finally get confronted by his old friends who were still oblivious to his hate of them.

"Come on Harry, we know you didn't mean to hurt Ron so you should just rejoin us and the rest of the lions. They miss you." one of them said, he was pretty sure it was Hermione but he never bothered to learn the names of his enemies unless he was making an ally out of them; much like Tsukiyama, though now they really were friends.

"No thanks," he said emotionlessly, "I'm happy where I am."

"What?! How could you be happy with those...those...things!" the only male of the small group burst out, Kaneki thought he looked much like his dear, old Uncle Vernon, who he must pay a visit to soon if not later.

He didn't bother to give the group an answer before walking away, over his shoulder he called out, "My name is Kaneki, please get it right from now on." the young teen headed straight for the library, which seemed to be his only safe haven from the Professors and other students, including his large group of fans. The librarian seemed to have taken a shine to him as she allowed him to sit in her office away from glancing eyes and whispering voices. He walked into the large room, eyeing the magical texts before grabbing a seemingly interesting one, it was on magical and creature inheritances; he left the main room, heading towards Ms. Pince's office to read in peace. He got there fairly quickly and sat in his favourite seat, a chair that reminded him so much of Japan that it was uncanny, it had a birch wood frame, that curved upwards, and a cushion on the base that was beautiful cherry blossom pink, the chair didn't have any legs so it didn't extend off the ground and it was close to the fire that seemed to always be lit.

"Mr. Kaneki? Is that you?" he heard the older woman call out, she stepped out her room, which was connected to her office, and looked to where she was him sitting.

"Hi." he greeted before opening the book he had placed in his lap, he began to read and eventually lost track of time and the world around him. It was books like these that he truly loved, the ones that would draw you in and make you feel as though you could be part of the world it told of; sure, most texts, non-fictional books or biographies don't do that as you are already in the world it speaks of but there are some that still draws you in, making it seem fiction when it really wasn't. The white-haired teen absolutely loved these books both the fiction and the non.

Ms. Pince - or Irma as she had told the young teen to call her - was already used how the child acted and went about setting up an area for him, bringing a blanket and a plate of food with a warming charm on it; she worried about him as he never seemed to eat anything she gave him but she also knew that he would eat when he was ready to, no sooner or later. She left later to do her job, which seemed to be mostly about shushing students that started talking too loudly or resorting through books that they had rudely left for her to put away.

But she knew she had to thank the rude students somehow because without them she would have never met the former-Gryffindor.

Their meeting had been an accident; she had been tidying up the library during lunch, a great time too as most of the students would be at the Great Hall with their friends eating their lunch. It was then, though, that she noticed something extremely odd; one of the desks, that she was sure had a large stack of books on it, was completely bare. Confused, she looked around the library for the books; thinking it might have been a prank some students decided to pull; she found them, just not how she expected.

The pile of books was sitting on the floor beside the white-haired teen, who was periodically grabbing them with care, reading the cover before trying to find where they belong. Ms. Pince stood there, staring at him in pure shock as he lovingly stroked the covers of the magical texts before placing them in their spots on the shelves. Once she got over her shock, she walked over to help him; they got to talking and before they knew it they had found a friend in each other.

It was late in the afternoon when Kaneki the world of the book he had been reading, his legs and arms were numb from being kept in the same position for a long length of time, his eyes were dry from him not blinking often and his mouth was over salivating from lack of swallowing but, he was satisfied. That feeling you get when you've just sat and read, not caring about the world around you or the things that people might say, you've just let yourself be drawn into the story or the facts on the pages.

The teen made to stand up but instantly toppled over with a yelp. He sat on the ground with a dumbfounded expression before it twisted back to his neutral look, Kaneki stretched out his legs quickly before trying to stand up again which went much more successfully than his last attempt. He left the library slowly, walking towards his next class, which he had already missed about twenty minutes of; the first time this had happened the teachers had lectured him but after this continuously happening the teachers finally decided to let the white-haired teen be.

The professors thought that the former-Potter was bad in a classroom environment and preferred to be left alone to study, they were close to the truth but still far off; Kaneki had realised within the first thirty minutes of sitting in that enclosed room, that he was bound to get extremely hungry, especially with lingering smells. That was how he decided to skip most of his classes, getting the homework later and the notes off of the teachers themselves.

 **Oh my gosh! You have no idea how bloody hard it was to write this chapter! Every time I went to start I just couldn't continue or I would forget! I am so sorry to all you, who were excited for the next instalment. ;(**

 **And here are the votes for Kaneki's Boyfriend:**

 **Tsukiyama- 14**

 **Lucius- 1**

 **Voldemort - 4**

 **Charlie - 3**

 **Draco- 2**

 **Fred and George- 1**


	4. Food and the Letter

**~My Heart and Soul: Chapter 4 - Food and the Letter~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Tokyo Ghoul – belonging to Sui Ishida - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

 _Hide reached out to Kaneki, gripping one of his arms before he managed to get out, "Let's go home." His eyes shut, himself not having the power to keep them open anymore._

/

Kaneki was struggling as he walked through the school's halls, his mouth salivating at the smell of humans in the near vicinity. Why, why was he so hungry? He knew he could last longer without feeding, so then why was he having so much trouble now; somewhere in his mind he knew it was his magic demanding more from him but at the same time he didn't want to admit as his magic had always been his one true companion, he didn't want to believe that it was turning its back on him now.

The teen fell to the floor, his knees scraping lightly at the rough stone. He stayed on the floor, nose twitching at the smells around him; he knew, without taking his eye patch off, that his eye had gone into its kakugan form, he could practically feel the eye calling to him, telling him to devour every single person in the castle. Oh, how he wished he had those ghoul sugar cubes, the ones made of human blood that he would put in his coffee.

A ringing resounded through the school, awakening Kaneki from his state. He looked up at the roof, cursing his luck, before standing, quietly walking to his next class. He arrived quickly, sitting in the back corner chair, a place which seemed to be reserved for him because as soon as he began sitting there no one else did, rumoring that now the seats had been cursed from him sitting in that general area.

He covered his nose, trying to block the stench of all those that were currently moving through the room; Draco Malfoy, smelling of new clothes and hair gel, the bushy-haired girl, books, parchment, ink and some kind of flowery perfume, the idiot – also known as the red-head -, food, sweat and something that smelt like a rat but Kaneki couldn't be sure, the smell was old, possibly only a few months. Those weren't the only smells though, a million others invaded his senses, clouding his mind to the point where he couldn't even think at all. Soon the class was full with its thirty students and its one teacher, every person had their own unique smell but there was also the smells that attached to them, with thousands of odd smells invading his senses, Kaneki started drooling, he bit his lip to stop it but that only made it worse.

The white-haired teen raced out of the room, ignoring the shocked gasp of his teacher who had just begun lecturing them. Kaneki ran down the school's stone hallways with shaking shoulders, there just seemed to be no end in sight for he could smell every person the more he moved throughout the school. Their smells continued to invade his sense, making him whimper. He didn't want to lose control of himself here, he didn't want to go back to that life where he hurt those around him both voluntary and not. The teen was just so scared and so sick of hurting those that he cared about or once did.

'But I need to feed at some point, how can I ease my hunger but not feed off of others.' Kaneki knew something that most others probably didn't, he could tell just by the smell of those around him, that magical beings were addictive; he didn't want to have the need for the magicals, he didn't want to murder innocent families.

He fell to the ground in the middle of a hallway, he didn't know which one as he had kept moving when he was in thought; he breathed deeply before outright groaning, the area was surrounded by scents.

The white-haired teen jumped in excitement, abandoning all thought about the smells around him, how could he have been so dumb? He could just contact Anteiku who could give him those ghoul specialized sugar cubes. He ran to the owlery, focusing on the smell of parchment and something distinctly animal. He made it there in record time, he eyed the room taking in the different levels with the multiple owls on each one. Luckily the tower had a little bin off to the side for scrap paper with a self-inking quill set on top of the stack, its feathered end withered from continuous use by students who forgot to write their letters before entering the owlery.

Kaneki grabbed the quill before wincing at how it felt in his hand, it slipped and slide everywhere with ease, he knew he should've brought some writing equipment but there was really no time.

 **'Dear, friends at Anteiku**

 **I'm sorry for leaving again, right now I just need some alone time. I'm actually writing to ask for those sugar cubes that I used to get, just give the package to the owl they'll get it to me.**

 **From Kaneki'**

It was short he decided but it was also blunt and to the point. He looked around, staring at the different owls, trying to decide which one would be good enough for him to use. His grey, emotionless eyes soon connected with large hazel ones that spoke of pain if he didn't use that owl; his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized her, that this owl used to be his own. He remembered sitting on his bed in Dudley's second room with his new school books surrounding him, he had wanted to go over them so that he'd be ready for school when it would start but there was also the problem of his friend's name. The regal female owl and his eleven-year-old-self had been sitting for hours before they had finally decided on Hedwig.

He gave the owl a small smile before it turned into a frown as he looked over her, it looked like she had been starved or not as given as many nutrients as she needed. Kaneki stepped towards her, hand reaching out to stroke her feathers like he used to do when he was younger, she hooted lightly before leaning into his touch.

"Hey girl, haven't seen you in a while," he said lightly, happier now that he had finally seen another friendly face even though they were now currently glaring at him.

"I know we haven't spoken in awhile but do you think you could deliver a letter for me?" she nodded lightly before taking the letter in her beak, taking off when he told her who to give it to, "A place called Anteiku, the workers there more specifically."

 **I'm not even going to make excuses for my lack of updating... I'm really sorry everyone.**

 **Kaneki's Future Man (Votes):**

 **Tsukiyama - 20**

 **Lucius - 1**

 **Voldemort - 4**

 **Charlie - 3**

 **Draco- 4**

 **Fred and George - 1**

 **Severus - 1**

 **Thank you for casting your votes, please continue until about chapter 6 which will most likely be the end of the voting.**


	5. Strange Visitors and A New Friendship

**~My Heart and Soul: Chapter 5 - Strange Visitors and A New Friendship ~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Tokyo Ghoul – belonging to Sui Ishida - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

 _Kaneki couldn't help but weep, his best friend, the one person who he could always go to, was dead, he wanted to leave this place; he didn't want to be in Japan anymore, he wanted his parents._

 _Magic answered._

 _/_

Kaneki placed his head down on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, the smells were once again overwhelming him. He sighed as the smell of new clothes and hair gel moved closer to him, the only who smelt like that was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to drench his hair in whatever gel he uses in the morning, his clothes were always new too. The white-haired teen didn't look up from where his head was placed as the slightly older teen started to talk to him.

"Hey...uh...Kaneki," Draco began, sounding nervous and unlike himself, "I...uh… wanted to apologize for everything that happened between us in the past…" He paused staring at the slightly younger teen, who was now looking at him intently.

Gray eyes closed before opening as the teen owning them smirked, Kaneki stuck his hand out, waiting for Draco to shake it.

Nervously Draco put his hand forward, shaking the others. The older teen had expected something different, a laugh in the face, an insult of some sort, an attack; this wasn't the old Harry anymore, this was someone completely different, this person would change the playing field entirely.

The two were broken out of their moment by the sound of owls, Kaneki's neutral face perked up as he spotted his old friend Hedwig fly in; the blonde haired male beside him watched curiously as the other teen hastily grabbed the package wrapped in brown paper, the white-haired teen opened it quickly before sighing gratefully as he spotted the brown sugar cubes.

"Sugar cubes?" Draco questioned, staring at his new friend weirdly.

"Yup!" The blonde haired teen was shocked to see his new friend grinning happily. Draco might've not known this new Harry Potter for very long but he could already tell that this new Slytherin wasn't one for grinning. He was shocked out of his thoughts by an 'uh oh' coming from the person beside him.

"What is it?" The Slytherin asked, moving closer to his new friend so that he could see what was written on the letter but to his surprise, he couldn't make heads or tails about it, the writing looked like it was made from strange symbols that were written down vertically instead of horizontally. Draco stared at it for a moment, feeling strangely outclassed as he saw Kaneki's eyes fly across the paper with ease.

"My friends from Japan are visiting..." The former Gryffindor spoke with a feeling of trepidation, it's not that he didn't want the rest of his friends at Hogwarts, he does but he knows that he would have to explain a lot to them about his past and what could happen to him in the future.

Kaneki had known years before starting Hogwarts that he had a future, a future that wasn't good. He had always known he would have to fight Voldemort, always known that he would have to be the one to off him, always known that he would become a murderer at the age eleven. The problem was that he didn't know why he knew, during his first year of Hogwarts he snuck to the library multiple times, trying to learn why he knew things that he shouldn't have known. He found information on a magical ability that let people see into the future, these people were known as Seer, but he knew, somehow, that he wasn't one of those people, he didn't have visions of the future, he just knew things.

He knew the secrets of his friends before he got proof that they were true, he never used, whatever it was, to his advantage, he used it to help people. The white-haired teen could vividly remember helping Neville in his first year, before going to bed he had offered the older eleven year old that if he, Neville, had nightmares that he should just wake Kaneki up; in the end they had both went down to the kitchen where Harry had listened to all his problems and needs. The two had grown close after that and continued to meet in private.

Kaneki was brought out of his reverie by a loud _ **bang!**_ which had sounded throughout the Great Hall. The doors to the entrance hall were opened wide, showing the students of Hogwarts who had dared to interrupt their mealtime; it was a group of six people and they all seemed unique in their own way, however, they all screamed power.

Draco jumped as he heard a light thud next to him, he turned to see Kaneki's head on the Slytherin table, he was also obviously trying to hide from the newcomers.

"Kaneki?" The blonde whispered, staring wearily at the group, "Do you know these people?"

"Know them? I use to work with them, though the purple haired one tried to kill me, and the blue haired one liked to beat me up for no reason whatsoever..."

The older teen paled, he remembered what the white-haired teen had done to the Weasley on his first day back, if that girl was able to beat him up they must be strong then.

"Though that was back when I was weak… Come to think of it, the only time she gets a punch now is when I let her."

Draco's eyes bulged as they stared at Kaneki who was still trying, and failing, to hide from the group, who seemed to be sniffing the air.

"KANEKI!" The voice came from the purple haired male, Draco looked closer to see that the male also had purple eyes, he wore a bright red suit that shouldn't have fitted with his coloring but somehow did.

"Oi, shithead! Be quiet!" A slapping sound came from the group as the blue-haired girl slapped the others head, she had blue eyes and wore a turtleneck top underneath a blue and black jacket, she also wore dark blue shirts that matched her boots.

"Everyone please, calm down." This time, the voice came from an older man who looked like he was wearing a butler outfit. The man had grey hair, wore a long-sleeved beige top with a lined vest over it, the vest matches his pants which were covered with a brown apron, his shoes were black and polished to a shine.

"KANEKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" At this multiple heads turned to the Slytherin table, the group, seeing where everyone was looking turned to look in that direction as well.

 **It is now school holidays which means I will have more time to write, I apologize for taking so long once more.**

 **P.s. Due to being around Tsukiyama, who would occasionally shout in English, the others have learnt the language.**

 **Kaneki's Future Man:**

 **Tsukiyama: 21**

 **Lucius: 1**

 **Voldemort: 5**

 **Charlie: 3**

 **Draco: 7**

 **Fred and George: 1**

 **Severus: 1**

 **I want to thank everyone who is enjoying this so far an has voted for each of this males, you better get your votes in now because when i upload the next chapter that will be it no more voting, we need to get the realationship going! :D**


	6. Hanging out with the Gang

**~My Heart and Soul: Chapter 6 - Hanging out with the Gang ~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Tokyo Ghoul – belonging to Sui Ishida - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

 _/_

When Kaneki looked up from his best friend's dead body, he noticed that they were somewhere completely different, he noticed that they weren't in Anteiku anymore. He looked around confused, where was he? He didn't recognize any of his surroundings. Kaneki peered at the lumps of stone nearby him, his eyes widened in surprise as he realized that they were gravestones and the one closest to him, one of the larger ones, belonged to his parents.

JAMES POTTER: Born March 27, 1960

LILY POTTER: Born January 30, 1960

DIED OCTOBER 31, 1981

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

Kaneki couldn't help but be shocked, he had thought he had finally gotten over accidental magic, obviously not.

What Kaneki didn't know was that his magic had destroyed the building that caused his pain, lighting it on fire.

/

It had been several weeks since the newcomers had arrived, everyone, whether they were from Gryffindor or Slytherin, thought they were rather odd. There were six of them, not including Kaneki who had explained to the school that these were people he had worked with, bled with and cried with, eventually, though, the students got used to the strange people and even got to know their names and how they all met. Students first went to Yoshimura, the older man, who they seemed to be comfortable being around due to the man's kind nature and friendly smile, they found out that he was the manager of a coffee shop called Anteiku where Kaneki, formerly Harry Potter, worked at. Students then went to find out more from Renji Yomo who had been recommended to them by Yoshimura who had told him that if they wanted to know more about Kaneki they better had to go to him first, teenagers shied away from him because of his seemingly cold behaviour but soon grew used to the man and asked him many questions about what he did and who Kaneki was.

After meeting those two everyone soon became curious about the others from the coffee shop that they couldn't pronounce, they soon talked to Touka Kirishima, Nishiki Nishio and Hinami Fueguchi, eventually finding at all there was to know about Kaneki and what he had done for each individual person. They soon grew to care for the new Harry Potter, forgetting all about the old one. Soon everything became peaceful again, Kaneki continued to skip classes so that he could read in the library, this time though he had others joining him; as it turns out, the entire group was curious about the Wizarding World and wanted to read about it too, this was how they spent most of their days, sitting in the library by the fire, reading books quietly to themselves apart from Kaneki who would read books aloud for Hinami.

"What are we going to be reading about today Kaneki-nii?" They were all sitting around in the library once more, Hinami had cuddled herself into her pseudo brother's side once he had settled down into a spot.

"Well, I grabbed this book," he waved it to show Hinami, "It's about magical objects." He opened the book, quickly skimming the contents before opening to the first page, the book made a satisfying noise as it was opened making Hinami jump, she stared at the book in shock.

"Kaneki-nii, that... that book." She trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I know Hinami, Isn't it amazing?!" Kaneki's eyes practically sparkled as he stared at the book, expecting it to do more than just breathe a sigh of relief. When nothing happened, Kaneki coughed fakely, his controlled facade appearing once more as he cleared his throat, "Well, we better get started."

He started reading to her, the others from Anteiku began listening as well, "There are many magical objects in the Wizarding World, these objects can range from things we use daily to things we drink. Magical objects come in all shapes and sizes, ones that we use daily include our wands which are the most important magical object, they can be made from a variety of woods and cores. There are three main cores that go into a wand, first is unicorn hair which produces the most consistent magic and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages."

"What are fluctuations?" Hinami asked after stopping Kaneki from reading.

"Fluctuations are an irregular rising and falling in number or amount; a variation if you will," Kaneki explains before continuing to read, "Wands with unicorn cores are generally most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch wizard."

"What are the Dark Arts? And what does irrespective mean?"

"Dark Arts are described as Dark Magic, basically killing spells, torture spells, controlling spells, but there are some Dark Arts that I don't think should be considered Dark. Three spells are known as the Unforgivables, they are said to be the most sinister and most powerful spells known to the Wizarding World but there can be some good behind them, at least I believe there can."

"What do you mean Kaneki?" Piped up Touka from where she was relaxing, she had been listening to Kaneki reading.

"Well, say you were dying a painful death... wouldn't you rather die instantly. Wouldn't rather there was no pain? That's what the killing curse does, it is considered an Unforgivable because people have used it wrongly but there are ways to use it that could be considered good."

"Hmmm, I guess that makes sense," Touka replied.

"Kaneki-nii! You haven't told me what irrespective means!" the younger girl exclaimed after a minute, she thought about what her pseudo-brother said and to her it made sense.

"Sorry," the white-haired teen apologized before ruffling his little sister's hair, "Irrespective means not taking something into account or regardless of. In this instance, it means that the Unicorn hair will stay attached to their first owner regardless of whether he or she was an accomplished wizard."

"Oh. That makes sense." the brown haired girl smiled happily. She blinked before opening her mouth to ask her brother another question but was interrupted by a loud crashing noise, everyone turned to see a red-haired teen with a bushy brown haired teen invading their private area.

 _/_

 **I'm soooo sorry! I haven't posted in forever and it hurts me to know that you guys were continuously checking and waiting for chapter 6 to come out. I have some notices I am going to say before this gets posted:**

 **a- A few days ago, I entered YR 10. This year is really important because it paves way to my ATAR, a section of school which will allow me to choose good university subjects. With that being said, I may upload even less, I apologize to any inconvenience but I will try to continue updating. Do not expect me to post Author Notes without there being a chapter to back it up.**

 **b- THE WINNER! TSUKIYAMA! Congratulations to Tsukiyama who won the 'Love Interest of Kaneki' competition. For those of you who wanted other characters being with Kaneki / Harry, once I'm finished with this story, I will post a series of oneshots with other characters with Kaneki. Thank you for all your votes, I appreciate you taking your time out of your day to vote in this story.**

 **c- Yuna - chapter 4 - I don't know if I've made the timeline clear enough but Kaneki left before third year. This is a very peculiar time because Hogwarts students first get to go to Hogsmeade in their third year, where the would likely learn about blood pops and the like. Because of this, Kaneki doesn't know about the blood pops or the fact you can leave the school grounds to go.**


	7. Tsukiyama

**~My Heart and Soul: Chapter 7 - Tsukiyama ~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Tokyo Ghoul – belonging to Sui Ishida - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

 _"KANEKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kaneki held his breath when the voice called out to him, Tsukiyama had always been eccentric and the white-haired teen knew his yelling was just for formalities. The younger man wanted to hide away from his group, he didn't want to see their disappointed faces at his running away, at his fear. The ghoul knew he had been spotted when he felt their eyes on him, not just their eyes but the eyes of the entire school!_

 _"Kaneki?" Tsukiyama whispered, walking in his direction. The grey-eyed boy in question let out a breathy sigh, without fail the man's voice made him feel safe and calm, Kaneki didn't know what it was about the elder man that made him feel this way but he had always, in some way, trusted Tsukiyama._

 _/_

 _"_ What are you doing here? This room belongs to the librarian." Granger had asked snootily, staring down at there group from where she was standing. She and the Weasley had crashed into their area, falling flat on their faces before getting up in a hurry.

"She allows us to be here," explained Touka, who narrowed her eyes at the bushy hair's glare. Kaneki glanced at the female intruder, smirking at her glare; her knew she hated not knowing things and knew, with delightful joy, that his friendship with the librarian had skipped by her.

"She doesn't usually allow anyone in here," Ron muttered as he straightened himself, an unusual look firmly planted on his freckled face. Kaneki smiled, jealousy was it? Did Granger want to befriend Irma at one stage, hoping to gain unlimited access to the library, or did she want something else?

The ghoul watched closely, the female human kept glancing around the room, her eyes never stayed on a single object. Finally, Kaneki caught a spark in her eyes as she glanced towards something behind him, however, he couldn't look otherwise she'd know that he had caught on to her. He didn't want to give himself away just yet.

"Granger, we really don't want you here. Could you maybe leave us in peace?" Nishiki pointed out to the invading teen, he was enjoying Kaneki's soothing voice and was about to fall asleep while listening to it.

The bushy brown haired teen looked affronted, her eyes drifted towards Kaneki, they were pleading. Kaneki raised an eyebrow, why was she begging him? He knew that she knew they would never be friends again, their relationship had long ago gone down the drain, washed away by the pain and the distance. The white-haired teen could remember thinking about her while he was in Japan, he could remember desperately missing her guidance because back then he believed she knew everything, that she could help him in that situation he had found himself in.

However, the slightly younger teen now knew that he could survive without her, she wasn't something he had to lean on anymore. He was his own anchor, he could only trust himself and those from Anteiku. Tsukiyama, though, was another being all together. He was a rich, perverted, blood-lusting, ghoul, and to make matters worse, Tsukiyama was a rock larger then Kaneki, a rock that he could lean on if he needed it; the problem with that, though, was the feelings that raced through Kaneki every-time he was near the purple haired man.

A blush forced its way on his pale face, his eyes glazing slightly as he thought of the man who cared for him, the man he loved. Tsukiyama Shuu had always been there, whenever the teen had needed him, he was always there, always answering questions, soothing concerns, caring for him when he got sicknesses, and helping him whenever he was lost. That blush went away just as quick as it came, Tsukiyama seemed to only want him for his taste, something about it being like a harmony.

"We have a right to be here just like you," the red-haired one tried to reason, his arms up in a peaceful gesture. When looking closely, however, Kaneki noticed a deep burning maliciousness that burned deep within the teen, "After all, we are Harry's friends."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Hinami stood up from her spot on the white-haired teen's lap, her face showing her frustration at the two intruders, "Where were you when Kaneki-nii needed help the most? Where were you when he was getting killed? I know you weren't there, I know that when he was dying he had no one to rely on! No one!"

"It's all right Hina-"

"No! It's not alright, they don't get to come here and say that they are your best friends, they can't just come in here and demand we leave when we were to ones protecting you when you needed help when you were hurt when you couldn't stand up anymore." Kaneki could feel the frustration, anger, and sadness coming off of her in waves, and without even looking at her eyes, he knew they had changed from their human color to the dark black and ruby red of the ghoulish eyes.

"Hinami-chan, calm yourself." Everyone except Kaneki jumped at the new voice, they turned to find a purple haired man leaning in a doorway.

Tsukiyama eyed the two teens who were disturbing his friends, he narrowed his eyes at them before smirking at the two when they flinched back in fear.

"Is there any reason as to why you are here? Did you need Ms. Prince for something?" The eccentric man eyed smiled, however, his lips were pulled into a sneer, showing off how he truly felt about the situation.

Stuttering, Hermione stepped back, "We... We were just wo-wondering where H-Harry was."

Weasley stepped in front of the other Gryffindor, his arms held out protectively as if he felt some suffocating presence that threatened their lives. In a way he was right, there was a presence that could easily destroy them, one that could take them down as quick as sound, this presence was unique and belonged to one person in the room.

"I suggest you leave, child. Unless you wish to die," Tsukiyama hinted, and with as much noise as they came in, the two humans left.

Sighing, Kaneki brought back in his overpowering aura. The bloodlust that filled the air had left as quickly as it came, disappearing within an instant, allowing the others in the room to relax and calm themselves. Out of all of them, they knew who the strongest was, they knew that the being could've easily ripped them apart when they first became a ghoul, they knew it more so now because that person had their training and had become so much more powerful.

Kaneki was the strongest of them all, but also the kindest.


	8. Confrontations

**~My Heart and Soul: Chapter 8 - Confrontations ~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Tokyo Ghoul – belonging to Sui Ishida - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

Something kept happening whenever Kaneki met someone new, be it human or otherwise. For example, when Kaneki met Granger; he knew that this was a person he could never get along with. It didn't matter how much he wanted to connect with her, they never could reach that deep of level. This ability affected him when he met everyone else he knew: Ronald Weasley became known as a rat. Severus Snape could work towards being an ally with time. Albus Dumbledore - a wrongdoer -, and the most important, Voldemort became a kind soul trapped in a cage of sins. The teen figured that this ability tied with the one that let him know things; things about people and things about the future.

Currently, the white-haired teen was walking down the third corridor, his wandering mind leading him away from everyone around him, including those that came to Hogwarts from Anteiku. It wasn't that Kaneki wasn't grateful that they were there with him, he just needed some time away from those around him.

"I found it, Ron!" Kaneki paused in mid-step, nose twitching. It was those two again, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. After being chased down by these two, again and again, the teen finally had a small memory of who they were and what they had meant to him at one point. He remembered missing them when he was in Japan, he remembered wanting them there with him but then that had changed, it had changed long before Kaneki had become a ghoul.

"What do you mean by it, Hermione?" Ron asked, Kaneki poked his head around the corner staring at the two slightly older teens, who had stopped in the middle of the hallway to finish their conversation.

"I mean, Ronald, the very thing we have searching for!" The female screeched as she narrowed her eyes at the redhead in front of her.

"Where did you find it?"

"Right where I said it would be, in Pince's office. I spotted it after we stumbled upon those freaks in the Library." She explained, proud of herself.

"Well, what is it then? I don't think Dumbledore ever explained it to me." The white-haired teen watched as the older male shrugged his shoulders, a bored look settled on his freckled face.

Granger stomped her foot, frowning at the male in front of her, Kaneki could see frustration seeping out of her every pore, she was definitely angry. One of her hands raised, slapping the Weasley hard enough that his face was forced away from her, Kaneki's grey eyes widened when the Gryffindor noticed him watching them, narrowed blue eyes staring into wide grey.

Without paying attention to what his girlfriend was saying, the teen rushed forward, racing after the Slytherin who had turned tail and ran. The half ghoul couldn't help but berate himself as he ran away from someone he had once called brother, why was he running, Kaneki knew that he was stronger than the person chasing after him, knew that he had the ability to fight back but he just... couldn't.

Apart of him still longed for his friends as memories flashed by in his mind, why had he forgotten them. When he saw them again, once he returned to England, he could remember hating them, hating them so much that it was painful. When had he, Kaneki, forgotten his friends? Why couldn't he remember their adventures? Their struggles? Their pain?

Kaneki could feel himself black out when a spell hit his back, his mind not registering it as he continued to question his sanity. What if he forgot his new friends? What if he forgot Tsukiyama?

When Kaneki woke up his eyes were immediately blinded by some kind of light, it was bright and dangerous. It became brighter as it moved towards him causing his eyes to flick shut, even with his eyesight gone he could still sense the evil that the spell emit; he screamed as it hit him, his blood boiling in his chest as he cried for help. The white-haired teen continued to cry until his voice was hoarse until he was so tired that lifting his lips to make a single whimper hurt more than whatever was happening to him, why was this happening to him? What had he done to his old friends to deserve this pain?

He didn't know how much time had passed before a door nearby opened with a loud squeak, and the smell of lemon drops invaded his senses, his tired body struggled lightly against the bonds holding his arms up. Kaneki tried opening his eyes to stare up at his captor but they remained closed, sealed, he tried again, and again, and again; while he was doing this he never noticed his body being dragged onto a hard, long, horizontal surface. A voice whispered above him, and suddenly his eyes were opened but now he couldn't close He couldn't stop watching what was happening, he couldn't avert them either.

A jar appeared above his eyes, it was filled with clear liquid, he watched as it poured down before his eyes blurred.

 _Pain._

 _Horrible, unbearable pain_.

He screamed, his throat ripping as he tore through it with his cries of pain. Cackling reached his ears and even without being able to see, he knew who it was. That thrice damned old man was the one hurting him, he was the one that caused all this pain...

'Well, if it's pain he wants to give out, I'll have to show him a _pain_ in which he would never get over.'

In that one single moment, Kaneki stopped crying, stopped screaming and started taking his life in his own hands. His eyes changed dramatically as his grin turned bloodthirsty. The Wizarding World would now find out what had happened to him while he was away, and Kaneki knew it was a change that they would never expect.

 **I'm really sorry for not uploading for a while, and again there really is no excuse except for the fact that I'm lazy and couldn't really be bothered. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before but after I finish this story, I am going to write one shots with the other candidates for Kaneki's lover. It just going to be something I'll do whenever but let me know if your interested.**


	9. Blood

**~My Heart and Soul: Chapter 9 – Blood~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, she has full copyright ownership of all characters portrayed in the Official Harry Potter book series. Any characters not mentioned in the Harry Potter book series either belong to Tokyo Ghoul – belonging to Sui Ishida - or are of my own making. Please check the official release of both mentioned.**

Over time Kaneki's heart grew cold, he wasn't a naive child that had big dreams anymore, he was a ghoul. He was a creature, a creature that was hunted down for merely existing. He was hunted down because he ate differently to over people because he wanted to survive even if that meant feasting on the soft, squishy flesh of humans, drinking down their warm rich blood. Over time, however, Kaneki noticed that these things didn't bother him as much, sure, he still had trouble eating flesh that didn't do anything to him but he would and he could if it meant he could survive.

The white-haired teen wondered though when his thoughts turned from 'I want to live' to 'I want to live with him'. Kaneki knew, ever since the day he met Tsukiyama that there was something special there, and he didn't mean love because Kaneki still didn't know what that was. No, he meant a type of companionship that only comes once in a lifetime, a true bond between people that extended over petty fights and meaningless squabbles.

Even though they had this bond, Kaneki was still surprised when Tsukiyama slammed to door open just as he was about to attack the school's Headmaster. The teen was held tightly against Tsukiyama's chest, who kept holding him tight even though he was in pain due to Kaneki tearing his shoulder into little bits. Over the man's gaudy suit jacket, Kaneki could see Dumbledore's horrified expression, an expression that many CCG members once held before they decided to fight back.

It was not an expression Kaneki liked.

Still, he couldn't control his body movements, couldn't stop his teeth ripping into his companion's flesh. Kaneki could taste the salty ghoul blood, the hard jawbreaker like flesh, as he continued to feast again and again and again. He tried to draw back, he would rather hurt the wicked old man in front of him than the man holding him, however, those arms held strong and kept him tightly pressed against a warm chest. Kaneki couldn't struggle for long anyway, his body longing for sustenance as it kept him still.

'No!' His mind cried out hysterically, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to get up off of the cold hard metal, stare into the horrified eyes of Dumbledore as he feasted on his organs, one piece at a time. But that plan was ruined as soon as Tsukiyama burst through the door like the devil was right on his heels.

"Let me go!" He cried into the bloodied shoulder, his arms pushed at the purple haired man's stomach. He tried to get them higher, on the older man's chest, so that he could use more power but the man hugging blocked every an attempt by holding Kaneki close.

"No, once you come back to yourself..." Tsukiyama paused, grunting as Kaneki's hungry mouth dug deeper into his shoulder. The white-haired teen dug deep, eating away at muscle and flesh, "You'll regret trying to eat him, no matter the pain he caused you. I won't allow you to experience the regret anymore, Kaneki."

"Please, please just one bite. I'm so hungry."

Tsukiyama didn't answer with words this time and instead held tightly onto the younger male. He slowly moved them away from the old man, who still had yet to overcome his shock though, Tsukiyama could practically hear the calculating and hurtful thoughts running rapidly.

The older of the hugging two wanted to yell at the man, wanted to take his frustrations out on him. This man, this wizard, was a carer for children, someone sworn to protect them with every bit of his being. After taking another look at the quivering lump of flesh on the floor, Tsukiyama could see that Dumbledore would never get out of his way to protect children.

Unless it was beneficial to him.

He, of course, had read all the Wizarding World books he could get on his precious Kaneki only to find himself annoyed.

'Harry Potter was actually quite dumb in everything apart from defense', one of them said, this quote coming from one his 'close' friends.

'What a load of bull,' Tsukiyama thought as he felt the teen in his arms slow. after meeting the shy, dark-haired teen, the purple haired adult knew without a doubt that Kaneki was a genius. Being able to read heavy kanji books when being from English origin was already a testament to that. Another fact that continued to hint the Frenchman was the fact that Kaneki was in university.

Tsukiyama knew Kaneki was smart.

A cleared throat from nearby shocked him out of his reverie, Dumbledore was on his feet again, wand glowing green and pointed towards the ghouls.

"I'm sorry, my boy. But we simply can't let that thing live in pain anymore, can we?" Tsukiyama felt the blood drain from his face, he should've realized! This man was much more dangerous than what he first suspected, this man wouldn't just throw kids under the bus to protect himself but he would also drive the bus.

He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, Tsukiyama realized as a light surged towards them. With his enhanced eyes he could see mangled, screaming faces asking him for help, on and on. He covered his ears as the noise of the spell got closer, what was this?

Before he knew it the sound had stopped and one of four tails protected him from the screaming light. The weapon quivered in pain, looking as if it had just been bruised. He knew that kagune from anywhere, he was closely intimate with it considering Kaneki won all their spars after his torture.

didn't look hungry anymore, in fact, he looked more alive than ever. A smile played at the teen's lips as his tails raised to surround him, a perfect defense and offense.

As if waiting for some kind of signal, the Headmaster and the teen stood stock still, watching each other. Kaneki analyzed the old man in front of him with serious eyes, he would've given him a merciful end but then he had to go ahead and attack Tsukiyama.

Dumbledore was scared, this monster in front of him was smiling lightly as if he was talking about the weather but his eyes were cunning and screamed of death. He didn't know how to fight a creature like this, especially one with tails that just absorb spells meant for death and destruction.

"Headmaster! It is gone! The book is gone! I bet it was those fre-" The voice was cut off as a tail-like weapon cut through their stomach, splitting them in half. Dumbledore turned to see Ronald's top half soaring through the air, his blood and inner organs splattering everywhere as he went.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out as several litres of her boyfriend's blood landed on her pristine outfit. She watched in horror as the bottom half of the body slammed its knees to the ground, twitching.

"Well... He was a bit weak wasn't he?" The bushy haired female turned to see a monster. It's red pupil glowing in the darkness as Ron's head knocked the only light in the room. Something bright and electric looking swished around behind, she could just barely see it was their let alone what it was.

"What did you just say?" She demanded, taking a step forward, her shaking hand raising her wand as she went.

"I think you heard me the first time," Kaneki answered, a satisfied smile set upon his face.

He had really wanted to kill the redhead as soon as he got back.

"Unless, of course, you got some blood of that disgusting thing in your ear."

A scream could be heard throughout the room as Hermione went through spell after spell, sending them all at the bastard that killed her boyfriend didn't even care.

Kaneki easily dodged the spells which seemed to move slower than a snail to his enhanced senses. He could see that Tsukiyama was doing the same with Dumbledore, practically playing with the old man before he went in for the kill.

"Just die already!"


End file.
